


Pick Me Up

by B0nico0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Another Life AU, Axel Is Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Existential Crisis, Lea-centric, M/M, Oneshot, Questioning Everything, testing ground for future fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0nico0/pseuds/B0nico0
Summary: Lea’s questioning his life and friendship while taking a vacation.





	Pick Me Up

The train rumbled low as it traveled to it's destination.

An old man taking an impossible nap while his wife was humming and sewing one of his trousers back together,

a single mother trying to control her three children while the fourth looked out the window with their headphones on full volume, either fully aware that people can hear their music or their mind was totally lost in whatever they were listening to,

A businessman who dug his nails into his sweaty palms, because he didn't know if this vacation he took was his last before his company decided to let him go so easily and hire someone better qualified to take his place,

Then there was Lea,

a tall, lanky, rich kid from Arizona— but that wasn't right because he just graduated college this year, so he should've been an adult... right?

His undergraduate degree for mechanics didn't tell him so, it didn't read: _'Congratulations, now that you got this degree you don't even care for; you're finally an full fledged adult!'_

He wished it did, because if he was an adult, he wouldn't have spent those seemingly endless days going to frat parties and getting high and stupider.

He wouldn't have banged every blonde that entered his view, he wouldn't have lied and spent his parents cash to get his best friend to write his essays, his assignments and work he should've been doing instead.

The only reason he passed on tests was because he was good enough at guessing.

If Lea was an adult, he wouldn't have this scraping feeling inside of his chest.

This empty hole where something should've been— he couldn't even tell his best friend Isa, because every time Lea wanted to spill his guts while his best friend was sitting there, doing _Lea's_ work, his throat would close up and his palms would become as clammy as his mouth.

Would Isa even listen?

Would he nod and understand every word that tries to escape Lea's mouth?

_Did Isa know just how dead and lost Lea was?_

_Were they even best friends in the first place?_

Lea looked out of the window across from him, catching a slight glimpse of the reflection of his bare feet, slightly flushed and a expensive brand sandals that wrapped around them.

The clouds outside looked dark and heavy, they clumped together like hair that you rip out of your comb every couple of weeks,

or some laundry that you forgot to put in the wash and now they're just sitting there, taking up space that could've been better utilized.

It was going to rain soon.

A robotic, feminine voice rang over the trains intercoms,

** _"Welcome to Twilight Town Station"_ **

Lea, a tall, lanky, rich kid from Arizona, who recently graduated with an undergraduate degree he didn't earn in the first place,

who was 6'2, twenty five and had red spiky hair that could rival the sunsets red and went down to his armpits,

who dressed in a blue and white striped tank top that hugged his average frame,

who wore army patterned olive coloured cargo shorts that could've fit better,

who had eyes that were more green than the truest jade,

decided his thoughts were louder than the sound of the train slowing down.

His thoughts were louder than the old women humming,

his thoughts were louder than the children running around, louder than the teenagers music,

his thoughts were louder than the businessman's anxiety.

His thoughts were too loud,

So he stopped thinking all together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm really sorry sir, but this inn is full for the first couple of weeks."

The woman at the front desk gave Lea what would've been only an expression that came from his friends and flings, pity.

He didn't like that look.

"It's okay miss, thank you for your time."

Then he gave his charming smile, a smile that melted hearts.

He tried it on himself once, on the bathroom mirror just to see what the big deal was, no reaction.

He felt stupid.

But as expected the lady started to appear blushed and embarrassed, he gave a small wave and strolled out of the inn along with his large crimson suitcase on wheels.

He walked around the town for a bit, the whole place was surround by massive columns that held up the train track,

if Lea wanted to go to the other side of town, he would have to take the underground system because the walk across the top was too loose, steep and dangerous.

He visited this place as a kid a few times, so the old architecture of the town was familiar. It reminded him of the buildings he'd see in France, his father took him once for a business trip.

Lea got a chill and looked up to the sky, the sunset should've been there, streaking gold, red and black across the sky— that's what made Twilight Town a tourist trap in the first place, it's killer sunsets and the secluded beaches a few miles away.

Instead the sky appeared dark and stormy, like within one foul sweep the wind could've picked you up and toss you away, like lightning could've struck if you just took one more step.

Instead a drop landed on Lea's face, then another, then two more, then soon the rain started pouring in,

washing whatever chalk doodles and ice cream puddles away from the pedestrian road and brick flooring.

Lea didn't want to catch a cold, but couldn't loiter in any of the shops and the entrances to the underground system were too far away, so he eventually set himself outside of a grocery, where it had enough roof outside to shield himself and his luggage from the rain.

The streets were bare and rarely he would see one or two people either running, because they didn't bring an umbrella, or walking fast, because they had one.

He sat on his suitcase, because he didn't want to get anymore soaked than he already was.

Then his thoughts started to catch up to him.

This was his last summer to do as he pleased, to be a wreck and a disaster before his parents sent him off to join the army.

He wanted to protest but why would he?

He didn't have an aim in life,

no passion, no skill that would've gotten him anywhere and make him content.

He could've ran off to join a circus, ran off to become the worlds greatest criminal, but what would that achieve?

Attention? Would it fill the hole?

If he started a family with some blonde girl and had her kids, would people say that he got his life together?

That he cleaned up the mess that he was and became an adult?

Or would he act as cold to his kids as his parents were to him, cold as the rain falling down on Twilight Town?

_Would he still be a mess?_

As Lea was starting to freeze and fill himself up on existential dread the automatic doors to the grocery slid open, the jingle of keys got Lea's attention as he looked to see who came out.

It was a short boy, that seemed to have a small but sturdy frame, who wore a blue plaid shirt over a grey tee and loose jeans with lots of rips near the bottom along with muddled hiking boots.

His face was rosy and his head softly heart-shaped, thanks to the light of the store Lea could see the blue in the boys eyes and the way that his weirdly spiked hair— that reminded Lea of a sea star, shined gold with occasional copper strands.

He was carrying a small grocery bag and keys in one hand, and a umbrella over his head with the other.

The kid looked to the side to see Lea staring back, they lock gazes.

They stare at each other for what seemed be five minutes, the kid looked up and down at Lea, examining the situation with cold eyes.

Lea felt a little embarrassed,

but only a little.

Next thing he knew the kid was offering the umbrella to him,

"Need a place to stay?"

The kid asked him in surprising mature and rough voice, it was becoming obvious that this boy wasn't as young as Lea made him out to be.

Lea looked at him, then to his keys, then to the rain that wouldn't seem to stop, then to himself and to his suitcase, both soaked.

Was this guy an angel?

Was it fate? Right timing?

Did the universe take pity on Lea and decided to pitch in? He hoped so.

Lea got up and took the umbrella without saying anything, the stranger motioned for Lea to follow.

The top of the blondes head probably reached Lea's ribs.

He picked up his suitcases handle and started to walk beside the stranger, making sure they both weren't getting soaked.

The sound of rain, jingling keys, and Lea's suitcase bumping along the road, filled the silence.

Dark thoughts weren't plaguing Lea anymore, but the only things he could think of,

was one:

he's a sucker for blondes.

And two:

_God_, he hopes this guy is legal.

"What's your name?" Lea decided to ask,

The blonde replied, "Roxas, whats yours?"

"It's Lea, got it memorized?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel on this fic by commenting below, I wanna know how my toe dip was. ^^
> 
> The full fic I'm planning isn’t as angsty or Lea-centred, this fic is more of a beta idea tester than anything.


End file.
